Turnabouts In Bed
by StarxDust
Summary: Phoenix Wright always wins in court. But when it comes to the bedroom, Who will come out on top? -slash-


Turnabouts in Bed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright which is the property of Capcom, who are nice and don't sue devoted fans like me who exercise a little creative ****license.**

The two men crashed through the door gasping and pulling at each others clothes. The taller of the two suddenly swung the shorter man around and slammed him against the wall and shoved his hand under the spiky haired man's shirt. He gasped and tried to do the same to the silver haired man but, he quickly forgot about the idea as the other's hand brushed up against his nipple.

"_Ahn!_" the sound escaped his lips before he could stop himself. One hand started to rub his taut nipple while the other straddled his waist teasingly.

"So you like it after all, eh Phoenix?"

"It's not fair Miles! You won't let me do the same to you!"

"And why should I Phoenix? After all, you can't win over me all the time." he chuckled and then pulled in Phoenix in for a long rough kiss to shut him up.

Phoenix was dazed with the many sensations plaguing him. Edgeworth's hands rubbing, pulling, tweaking, teasing his nipples, while; the other ghosted around his pelvic area. His tongue was rubbing over Phoenix's tongue his lips were firmly fastened around his mouth. Edgeworth's tongue started to explore his mouth greedily and a slight drip of drool escaped his lips running down his chin. He almost lost himself to all pleasurable sensation his body was experiencing but then he realized that he had been fooled into forgetting about his main goal. Nothing could stop from getting what he wanted!

A loud smacking sound was heard as Phoenix roughly pulled away from him.

"Objection!" he exclaimed. "I will not let you trap me into being uke." He said angrily, while pulling off Edgeworth's shirt and tugging at his pants.

"Objection overruled" said Miles. "I am taller, manlier and a jerk. Thus I fulfill most of the qualities required to be a seme." He said as he started to grind himself against Phoenix getting impatient with all this unnecessary talk.

"But" Phoenix protested "You wear a crava_-aah_" Miles smirked into Phoenix's collarbone and started to drag his tongue toward his nipple, replied with an oh-so oblivious "And your point is?"

"My point is…" Phoenix persevered to finish the sentence with great difficulty. It's not every day you have a hot and famous prosecutor nibbling at your neck and grinding into you like there's no tomorrow.

"My point is that only girly men wear frills. Take That!" he finished with a hint of triumph in his voice as he maneuvered Edgeworth over to the bed.

"It's not girly! It's gentlemanly!" he hissed as Phoenix bit into his neck, biting sucking, biting sucking. How the hell did he manage to get himself in this situation? Quickly, he must reverse before Wright could move further down.

"I am a perfect seme because if I wasn't I wouldn't be holding you down right now." Said Edgeworth smirking as he started to nibble Phoenix's ear.

"Objection! Being strong isn't the only requirement of being a seme!" "_hah_" he gasped as Edgeworth suddenly pulled his pants down along with his boxers revealing his hard length to the cool air.

"Overruled. If I weren't seme you wouldn't be getting a hard on because of my ministrations."

"How am I not fit to be seme since I own your ass in court?" he smirked and said "Take…That!"

Edgeworth felt his evidence being turned against him so he sought to maneuver the situation by making Phoenix even more aroused.

"Hmph. how can I not be seme when you keep bucking against me asking me to move even faster?"

Now their situations were reversed.

Phoenix gasped. "That's because you resort to dirty tricks by grinding and fingering my hole to prevent me from thinking straight!"

"Well then I'll stop fingering you" Edgeworth said smoothly as he stopped and proceeded to stare at Phoenix.

Damn. He was so close to cumming when Edgeworth pulled away.

"By the way you do know that if I wasn't seme then you wouldn't be giving yourself a hand-job right now." Said Edgeworth while staring intently at Phoenix's hand moving up and down his length in an attempt to jerk off.

"Well that wouldn't happen if you weren't giving me bedroom eyes! I object to bedroom eyes while we are trying to settle a case!" Phoenix said angrily while his cock started to leak out bit's of pre-cum.

"Come now, admit it. You know I'm seme or you wouldn't be responding do eagerly to the sight of me pulling out the lube." he said while trapping Phoenix under him.

"That's because I would be the one giving it to you." Phoenix finished while trying desperately to touch his cock and relieve himself.

Edgeworth smiled. He had already won this case "Oh really, so that's why your cock decided to jump up the moment my fingers entered you. Take That!"

Phoenix moaned and realized he had no answer. He was lost in the sensation of Edgeworth's hand pulling in and out of his entrance. his erection pressed up against his stomach.

"Also, if I weren't seme then, that loud moan wouldn't have escaped your lips as I _–mmm-_ entered."

"Objection! That's only because _-uhn! -_ y-you kh-keep pumping my _–uhn- _dick and thrusting into me with such force" he whimpered.

"Well if I _**weren't**_ seme then you wouldn't be urging me to _–ugh- _move _**harder**_ Phoeenix" came a husky voice.

"Th-That's b-b-because you keep saying my name so _–ummm! - _sexily damnit!"

"A-Also you wouldn't be cumming to the sound of my voice if I weren't sem-"

"_**Aaah!"**_ Phoenix's loud moan interrupted their conversation.

"Well I wouldn't be seme if I didn't _–ugh-_ come _**after**_ you!"

Silence.

"Okay you win Miles." said Phoenix in a small voice "You're seme."

"Might I add that _I_ wouldn't have _you_ cuddling up to _me_ if I _weren't_-"

"Oh shut up!" cut off of Phoenix. "It'll only happen this once. Next time, I'll pwn you in court, and in bed! Take That." muttered Phoenix.

"Next time I will have all my strategies ready to use against you, and win again. Taake… That." He whispered into Phoenix's ears.

"Objection! I refuse to have you whispering in such a manner that will arouse me!"

"Objection overruled. He who wins deals with the loser appropriately. This means that…" Edgeworth smirked evilly… "You get tied up for our next round, _**honey**_."

…………

"I object!to being uke" thought Phoenix as he inserted his lube coated fingers into himself and moaned as he prepared himself for Edgeworth's 3rd round.

Such is the power of Edgeworth's semeness. So the lesson here is that, even though Phoenix Wright may win in court Edgeworth _**always**_ wins in bed.


End file.
